Ajándék, Naruto kunnak
by Szikra
Summary: Hinata rendhagyó karácsonyi ajándékot készít Narutónak, Jiraya fogad Tsunadével, Temari zondorázik... Egy édes szerelmes karácsonyi novella, a hugomnak.


**Ajándék, Naruto-kunnak**

Apró TWT (értsd szivecském: az eredeti cselekmény átformálása (elnézést, huginak szólt)): Sasukét visszahozták. Az után kb. fél évvel játszódik.

Pachelbel D-dúr kánonját megtalálhatjátok a youtubon.

* * *

– Ne-neji-san… – rebegte Hinata. Neji megfékezte lábait, megfordulásra ösztönözte őket, és a lány szemeibe nézett. Sietett, és nem vette jó néven, hogy az unokatestvére, szokás szerint fülig pirulva, feltartotta. 

– Igen? – sürgette, a „bökd már ki, mit akarsz!" pillantással megtoldva. Hinata még jobban elpirult, és félrenézett.

– Szeretnémhasegítenélakarácsonyiajándékomban – hadarta el. Neji megforgatta a szemét.

– Naruto-kun?

– Ha-hai!

Neji sóhajtott. Legalább egy ajándéka letudva.

* * *

Halkan zengett a zene a szobában. Temari játszott, az egyetlen dalt, amit ismert. 

Kigurult a dallam a szobából, a folyosón, a papírfalakat figyelembe sem véve.

Shikamaru megfordította a sakktáblát. Valami nem stimmelt a dallal.

A zene a fülében ismerős volt, mégis ismeretlen.

Lépett, fordított.

A dallam most már idegesítette is. Nem elég, hogy az a lány játszotta, aki most náluk szállt meg. (Tartozott eggyel Temarinak, és a legkevesebb az volt, hogy meghívták a karácsonyi szünetre. Átkozta az apját, mert kitalálta, és magát, mert beleegyezett.)

Lépett, fordított.

Temari elölről kezdte a dalt.

A maga oldalára állított egy magasabb rangú bábút. Fordított.

Az édes dallam a fülében csengett, de még nem tudta, hogy miért idegesíti.

Lépett… de megállt a keze a tábla fordításában.

Rájött.

Tayuya óta egy kicsit elmerült a zenében. Anyja örült újkeletű érdeklődésének, hiszen a zongora volt a lételeme. A zongora, amint most Temari játszott.

D-dúr… Pachelbel… – gondolta, míg futva megtette a tizenöt lépést, ami a szobája és a zongora közt állt.

Temari az ajtó tolódására riadtan hagyta abba a játszást.

– Pachelbel: D-dúr kánon – fújta ki magát Shikamaru. – Hiányzik a másik szólam.

– Shikamaru – kezdte a lány fenyegető hangon – Legközelebb, légy oly kedves, ne hozd rám a frászt ilyen apróságokkal.

A fiú csak pislogni tudott.

– Egy meccset elvesztettem, azért mert azon gondolkoztam, hogy mi a bajom ezzel a dallal.

– Elvesztettél egy meccset magad ellen. Akkor megnyerted, nem? – kérdezte Temari flegmán.

– Ha tudni akarod, van egy szín, ami „én" vagyok, a másik pedig az ellenfelem – Shikamaru morcosan húzott a zongorához egy másik széket.

– Nem kértem, hogy segíts – dörmögte a lány.

– Nincs kotta.

– Fejből játszom.

– Tudsz valami karácsonyit? – kérdezte Shikamaru valódi érdeklődéssel. Temari arca megrándult.

– Csak ezt az egyet tudom eljátszani. Kiskoromban Yashamaru, a nagybátyám, megtanította, de még kottát olvasni sem tudok.

– Ahhoz képest remekül játszol – Shikamaru csak azután fogta fel, hogy ő tulajdonképp bókolt, miután kicsúszott a száján.

– Arigato – a lány pirulva-mosolyogva kezdte el újra játszani a Pachelbel-kánont. Valamikor a közepén, még mindig zenélve, szólalt meg újra.

– Azért örülnék, ha megtanulnád a másik részét.

* * *

Tsunade a szeme sarkából idegesen nézte Jiraya vigyorát. 

– Naaa, Tsunade-chan, csak egy pohárkára… Mondtam, hogy én fizetem…

– Jiraya, ha akarsz valamit, inkább BÖKD KI! MOST! – mennydörgött a nő. Shizune az ajtó előtt úgy döntött, jobb lesz, ha később szolgálja fel a teát.

– Van az a kis Hyuuga… Hinata, azt hiszem.

– _Igen?_

– Szerelmes Narutóba.

– _És?_

– Össze fog jönni neki.

Tsunade meglepetten nézett fel.

– Lehetetlen.

– Fogadunk? – Jiraya vigyora egyre szélesebb, és egyre zavaróbb lett.

– Te akarsz valamit… – jelentette ki a Hokage gyanakodva.

– Fogadjunk!

– Nem.

– Elhiszed, hogy sikerülni fog Hinatának? – Jiraya szemtelenül közelebb hajolt.

– Nem – Tsunade ismerte a lányt, túl szégyellős volt ahhoz, hogy szerelmet valljon Narutónak.

– Sikerülni fog neki.

– Fogadjunk, hogy nem! – a nő észre sem vette, hogy kicsúszott a száján.

– Áll az alku, egy randiban.

– MI? – Shizune leverte az egyik csészét a tálcáról. Szerencsére, bent nem hallották meg.

– Karácsony este a határidő. Viszlát! – köszönt a férfi, és távozott az ablakon át.

* * *

_Karácsony este_

Hinata izgulva várta Naruto-kunt. A hídon hideg volt, a kesztyűjét és a sapkáját otthon hagyta. Piros ujjait folyamatosan dörzsölgette, nehogy még jobban kihűljenek.

Naruto ámulva lépett a hídra.

– Hinata-chan! Nahát! – kiáltott fel meglepetten.

Ma végigjárta a falut.

Minden ember, aki kedvelte őt, mutatott valamit, mondott egy titkot – ez volt Hinata ajándéka.

Sasuke megmutatta neki, hogy kedvenc virága a fehér őszirózsa, Lee kölcsönadta a kedvenc könyvét, amiben a főhős állítólag nagyon hasonlított rá, Temari Gaara helyett lejátszott egy kisfilmet a homok keletkezéséről (amit ugyan nem értett, de Gaara rajzai elég viccesek voltak, meg hogy rángott a kamera…), Sakura odaadta neki a legfinomabb sütijének (csokoládés kocka) a receptjét, és így tovább…

A lényeg az volt, hogy megmutatták, tényleg a barátai.

„És ezt az egészet Hinata szervezte" Naruto a gondolattól akaratlan elsírta magát. Nem értette, hogy a lány miért törődik vele ennyit.

Gondolkozás nélkül közelebb lépett hozzá, és szeretetét, köszönetét a lehető legegyszerűbb módon hálálta meg: megölelte.

Hinata elvörösödött. Egy kicsit szédült, ugyanakkor boldog volt, mert Naruto mosolygott.

Naruto zavartan lépett egy picit hátrébb.

A lányok, akik eddig egy bokor takarásában szurkoltak, egy emberként átkozták a fiút. Persze, csak magukban.

– Bocsánat, Hinata-chan, de úgy meglepett a dolog.

„Jobban is meglephetett volna" morgott magában Sakura.

„El lesz szúrva a randim" gondolta Jiraya egy másik bokor mögött rejtőzve, és nagyot nyelt.

Hinata elájult.

Naruto sikeresen elkapta.

Pár percig értetlenül pislogva tartotta a karjaiban.

Utána értőn pislogott.

Eszébe jutott a mese.

Alszik a királylány, és a hercegnek fel kell ébreszteni. Igaz, Hinata nem volt egy tipikus királylány, de hát ő sem volt éppen herceg.

A lányhoz hajolt, egy pillanatig elmerengett a szép ívű ajkai fölött, aztán megcsókolta.

Jiraya halkan kattintotta el a polaroid fényképezőt.

Jiraya halkan szitkozódott, mert sikerült lefényképeznie a bokor ágát.

A lányok halkan ujjongtak, mert végre megtörtént.

Hinata lassan felpislogott.

– Naruto-kun…

– Köszönöm, Hinata-chan. Ez volt a legszebb karácsonyi ajándék, amit valaha kaptam – suttogta a fiú, és újra megcsókolta.

Jiraya halkan örvendezett, mert sikerült lefotóznia őket.

A lányok halkan sóhajtottak.

Temari halkan elosont.

* * *

A zongora középső pedálja le volt nyomva, hogy halkabb legyen. 

Igaz, Shikamaru szüleit úgy se verné fel, mert ők elmentek az egyik barátaikhoz ünnepelni, a fiú azonban itthon volt, és mélyen aludt. Le is ellenőrizte, és nagyon aranyosnak találta, ahogy Shikamaru kibontott hajjal, a takarót magáról félig lerúgva, egy szál boxerben szuszogott. Lassan süllyedt-emelkedett a mellkasa, a hasa. Temari képtelen volt megállni, hogy be ne takargassa.

Most azonban a zongoránál ült, és puhán játszott a billentyűkkel, ügyesen nyúlva újabb hangokért, közeli fekete és távoli fehér billentyűért…

Belemerült a dallamba, a hangok lágy csengésébe, és észre sem vette, hogy a tolóajtó egyik szárnya lassan kinyílt. Shikamaru halk léptekkel közelített a lányhoz, egy fehér yukatában, szinte a zenével szárnyalva.

Megállt Temari mögött, aki az utolsó ütemeket játszotta, három ujja egy akkordot fogott, aztán a bal keze óvatosan lenyomta a végső hangokat.

Shikamaru csendben, átnyúlva a lány válla felett, letette a kottatartóra elismerése jelét.

Temarinak elakadt a lélegzete. Jobb mutatóujjával lassan megsimította a rózsa szirmait.

– Megengeded? – kérdezte a fiú. Az apró bólintásra előkerített egy széket, és leült a lány mellé.

Újra felszállt a dallam, ezúttal hangosabban, tisztábban, szebben, teljesebben.

Shikamaru nem játszott olyan ügyesen, mint Temari, de mégsem hibázott, pedig nem is figyelt igazán. Legalábbis nem vette észre, hogy a dalnak már a közepén járnak, hogy tegnap még nem ment ilyen jól kotta nélkül. Nem is tudta, mire koncentrált, csak elengedte magát, hagyta, hogy az ujjait a dallam vezesse, ne az esze.

Egyszerre már csak a fülében csengett a kánon, és még mindig nem tudta, mit csinál.

Közelebb hajolt Temarihoz, és valahol csak az érezte, hogy az ajkaik összeértek. Hirtelen ismét a tudatába szökkentek a dolgok, de akkor már nem számított.

Képtelen volt felfogni az idő múlását, csak a lányt érezte, és az a csók valahogy minden mást kimosott az agyából. Nem csoda, ha zavartan váltak szét.

– Köszönöm a kánont – mosolygott a lány, aztán felkapva a rózsát ellibbent. – Boldog karácsonyt.

Shikamaru még meredten nézett utána pár másodpercig, aztán végigsimított az ajkain, és lassan elmosolyodott.

Ó, még soha nem volt ilyen jó karácsony estéje.

* * *

_Másnap reggel_

Tsunade idegesen meredt az előtte fekvő színes polaroidra.

Tsunade idegesen nézett fel az előtte vigyorgó Jirayára.

– Nem.

– Vesztettél, köteles vagy rá.

Kopogtattak.

– Gyere be! – hívta be a nő az ajtónál várakozót. Anko nagy mosollyal viharzott be, de mielőtt akármit is szólhatott volna a Hokage közbevágott.

– Á, Anko, de jó, hogy jössz, már teljesen elfelejtettem a kávénkat…

– De… – pislogott zavartan a nő.

– Jiraya, ha megbocsátasz, mi mennénk is – Tsunade felkapta a kabátját, és Ankót karon ragadva elvonszolta.

– Öhm, Hokage-sama, hová sietünk? – kérdezte a nő, miután harmadjára mentek el a kávézó mellett. Tsunade végre megállt.

– Nem randizom vele.

Ankónak kellett pár másodperc, míg leesett, miről van szó.

– De Jiraya tulajdonképpen egész rendes pasi.

– Aki minden másnap a fürdőző lányokat nézi. ÉN ismerem – sóhajtott Tsunade.

– De a házasság minden férfit megszelídít – érvelt Anko.

– Stop. Egyelőre ott tartunk, hogy nem randizom vele.

– De adhatna neki… – a nő végig sem tudta mondani, amikor egy ismerős férfihang közbevágott:

– Tsunade, ha nem akarsz velem vacsorázni, akkor nem erőltetem – Jiraya hirtelen tűnt fel, a falnak támaszkodott, és alig észrevehető volt, hogy szomorú fény csillan a szemében.

– De… – A Hokage megrendülve állt. A férfi megfordult.

– Megyek, lemondom az asztalfoglalást…

BUMM.

Tsunade ökle olyan nagyot csattant az állkapcsán, hogy hátraesett.

– És engem meg sem kérdezel? – a nő felháborodva térdelt felé, hogy megcsókolja ütésének nyomát. – Na, hol van az az étterem? – suttogta a férfi ajkaiba, aztán megcsókolta. (Ankót közben Genma elrángatta valami hülye ürüggyel, hogy az ANBUknak karácsonyi ünnepséget rendeznek…)

– Két saroknyira… – suttogta Jiraya, amikor szétváltak. Ő vigyorogva, Tsunade kicsit durcásan, és pirulva állt fel, hogy elinduljanak az első randevújukra…

* * *

BOLDOG KARÁCSONYT, HUGI-CHAN:) Nee-chanod 


End file.
